


The Things Peter Hates

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Everyone's alive, Gen, Is that a hint of Steter? It might be, Peter Hale Appreciation Week, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says. Peter has a lot of things that he hates, he's collected them over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Peter Hates

There’s a lot of things that Peter hates. He started his list when he was in high school and found out he couldn’t touch his trust fund until he was 25. It seemed like a stupid, arbitrary rule, designed to keep idiots from blowing through their money. And clearly, he wasn’t an idiot, so this was just a way to control him.

More rules through high school and Peter hated all of them. He didn’t hate that his sister was in line as the next alpha; that position seemed like too much work. He did hate how when she took that position, she started acting like she was full of years of wisdom and experience. Really? She probably had lessons from their parents, read some family histories and from there acted like she’d been blessed with knowledge from the world’s first shifter.

He hated how it was assumed he’d care for the pack’s cubs. It’s not that he minds doing it so much, it’s just the assumption that he has nothing better to do. And for the most part, the little buggers do hold him in awe, as they should.  He’s the brother of the alpha, and the one she brings with her when she’s meeting other packs. He’s her designated protector, and his strength and wiles are finally acknowledged.

 

After the fire…after the fire there’s a whole new list of things he hates. The obvious ones like the loss of his family and his home. Six long years of his life gone. His only living relatives, a niece and nephew who seem to not care that their families’ killers – their parents’ killers – are alive and able to walk and talk and fucking laugh about whatever they want. He knows the hunters talk about how they slaughtered his pack, and they laugh about how clever they were. He doubts they even care about the humans they killed, thinking they’re part of the pack of wolves and should be killed as well.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have all the memories of when he first came back. He doesn’t completely remember the nurse prodding him to act, to get his revenge. She expected that when he became the alpha, he’d bite her and she’d be the first and most important beta in his pack. No, just no. At least he had enough sanity to know not to do that. He doesn’t fully remember killing his niece, but sometimes when he sleeps, he sees her face in that last second – anger, fear, betrayal. Those are the times he wakes up shaking and sweating, knowing there’s no more sleeping that night.

Of course he hates the smell of fire, especially those wildfires that are so common in Northern California during drought years. Someone pulls off the side of the road, their hot engine sitting on dry grass and then there’s a brush fire that sends up tons of smoke and the smell of burning wood.

Contrary to what some of the pack thinks, he doesn’t hate the smell of meat cooking. He was mostly unconscious by the time his and his family’s flesh was being cooked.  And he is a carnivore; a werewolf makes a terrible vegetarian. Although _maybe_ he has a slight aversion to pork.

He hates Derek being the alpha on principle; after all, the boy king killed him.  He tries to hate Derek, but apparently there’s some sense of family that wasn’t burned out of him. He hates how Derek thoughtlessly, casually throws him around. Peter’s still weak from his death and Derek as a beta would be able to overpower him. Peter usually tries to avoid getting the alpha angry, but dammit, it’s so easy pushing Derek’s buttons. At least the boy is full of grief and shame, their scents bitter and pleasant to Peter. He knows he could teach Derek how to be a better alpha, but he’ll only offer suggestions if his own safety is at risk. Let the boy struggle like Peter had to struggle.

Peter hates enclosed places. Completely understandable, given he was buried under the house.

Derek’s new pack isn’t even worth hating. They’re more like annoying little gnats, always around, touching things that don’t belong to them, and generally being loud. They’re curious about him and his story, of course; they all believe anything Derek tells them.

After the runaways are rescued, they hover around Derek even more, seeking comfort and forgiveness from their alpha. They try to earn forgiveness from Peter as well, sensing that he would kick them out of the pack for their betrayal to the alpha. Boyd nods at him, eyes averted, when he enters a room. Erica smiles, also avoiding eye contact. They both stick close to Derek, reveling in his little touches to an arm or shoulder. When Derek cups his hand behind Boyd’s neck, the beta visibly melts, contentment on his face and in his scent.

Peter doesn’t usually like these casual touches, avoiding the betas when one gets up the nerve to try to include him as the pack scent marks each other.

When he was in the hospital, he was touched all the time without having any say in it. Poked and prodded, moved from bed to chair, washed and diapered and put into positions like a doll. No thank you, he’ll choose when and who gets to touch him.

“Peter?” It’s Stiles, one of the more tolerable humans in the pack. He doesn’t annoy Peter as much as the others, generally keeping his hands to himself. Not out of fear apparently, he got over that as they worked together to try to find the missing betas. It seems he also doesn’t like to be touched without consent, which is fine with Peter. “Peter, Derek is going on a food run, we’re getting Chinese. Do you … what do you want to eat?”

“No, thank you. I’ll be leaving then, if I’m not needed.” Peter stands and starts to gather the books he brought over; the pack is looking for some type of magic horse that’s been in the preserve. So far, only Scott’s seen it and his description is certainly lacking.

“Derek,” he hears Stiles hiss at the alpha and glances at them to see Stiles looking back and forth between the two of them. Great.

Derek stands in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. Peter feels the same way. “Thanks for your help. I know it’s difficult when there’s not much to go on, so….yeah. You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” he asks and then he’s reaching out and splays his big hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing slightly.

 _packpackpack_ runs through Peter’s brain and he hates it and hates himself for needing it. He shrugs and says, “I may as well. After all, someone needs to babysit the children while you’re gone.”

The moppets all start clamoring how they don’t need a babysitter and Derek smiles and says he’ll be back in a few minutes.

Peter hates these people if he really tries. Sometimes he just doesn’t feel like trying that hard.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
